Only Three Days
by Spiders-Are-Our-Roommates
Summary: This is my poor attempt to write smut. Luffy believes he can get Nami to woo him within three days and the guys are betting on it. Summary sucks I know. OCC as fuck! Deal with it :D
1. Chapter 1

**I originally wanted this to be a one-shot, but when I started writing, things went like this. This was actually an excuse for me to write smut but it turned out like nothing I planned. There will still be smut, yes there will! I am a pervert .**

* * *

The New World Ocean, if you thought the first part of the Grand Line was dangerous and unpredictable, then you have yet to witness something crazier. Throw away everything you learned about navigation, because common sense doesn't work in this ocean.

Speaking of crazy things, have you met the Strawhats? But the most of all, have you met their captain, Monkey D. Luffy? All kidding aside, that guy is insane. But you gotta love him, right?

_7:52 pm_

"LUFFY YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" yelled Sanji after the kitchen door broke open and Luffy came out of it running like a mad man. Luffy ran around the ship with Sanji following him wanting to kill him.

Nami sighed from her place on the lawn chair, Robin sitting with her keeping her company.

Let us go back in time a little to know what happened that made Sanji so furious with Luffy. And don't worry; it's not food, nope, not this time.

_7:34 pm_

The guys were in the dining area for some reason, all except for Chopper who was in his infirmary, while the two girls were outside sitting in their lawn chairs, eating a special desert made by Sanji. They sat there discussing whatever subject they had in mind.

"What do you think the girls are doing?"

All eyes turned to Luffy in disbelief, save for Brook who didn't have eyes in the first place. Why would Luffy of all people care about what the girls are doing? And that's exactly what Usopp asked.

"Why do _you_ care?"

"I dunno I just wanted to know."

"They might be eating the desert I made them." Answered him Sanji as he grabbed a chair and sat on it and then he lit a cancer stick and began smocking.

"Yo Sanji, why do you smoke?"

"What's with you today and your questions?" Zoro asked with a raised eyebrow at Luffy.

"Do you guys think I can get one of the girls to do _it_ with me?" Luffy questioned with a straight face.

"What the fuck Luffy?!" exclaimed Usopp who stood up from his place and backed away from Luffy. He thought Luffy might be sick and it's contagious. Franky raised his sunglasses to look at Luffy, Zoro stopped mid-drink and looked at his captain not knowing what to answer that kind of question, Brook yohohoed and Sanji dropped his cigarette on the floor.

Zoro cleared his throat "What do you mean by _it_, Luffy?" he asked looking anywhere but at him, it was awkward to ask him that question.

"Aw come on, don't tell me you didn't understand, I don't want to have to use _the word_, Zoro" Zoro gulped. So it was what he thought.

An awkward silence filled the room before Luffy broke it. "So… you didn't answer my question…" silence again. Nothing. Not even Sanji spoke. "I'll take that as a yes! After all silence does mean approval!"

"Not all the times!" yelled Sanji who finally recovered from his shock. "Why on earth would Nami-san or Robin-chan do it with you?"

"Oi Oi, let us exclude Robin" warned Franky "_She's mine!_" he said in a low deathly voice.

"What the HELL?! When did this happen?!" shouted Zoro looking at Franky.

"After the Enies Lobby incident, jeez get a clue!" he replied in a bored tone.

"Aw man, but I was kinda hopping I'd do it with her. Well that just sucks, guess there's no choice but Nami now..." Luffy pouted and crossed his arms.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Isn't Nami-san good enough for you?" Sanji slammed his fists on the table in irritation which caused Usopp to shriek a little at his outburst.

"No no don't get me wrong Nami is cool! She's just scary, Robin is way calmer!"

"Shut up Mugiwara! That's my woman you're talking about"

"Well Franky, I don't think he said anything wrong about her" stated Usopp. Brook yohohoed through all this.

Franky looked up and put his giant hand on his chin as if in thought "you have a point there Usopp bro… LIKE HELL HE ISN'T! HE'S THINKING OF FUCKING HER!" he started calmly then he went to rage mode and grabbed Usopp by the collar.

"Alright!" everyone looked at Zoro "can you guys keep your voices low! We don't want the girls to come here!"

"Yeah Zoro's right!"

"Shut it Luffy! There's no way Nami-san would go for you!"

"Oh you wanna bet?" he smirked "I'll tell you what, I'll make her do me within 3 days, and if I can't then I'll pass up dinner for 2 days"

"5 days" Usopp added.

"You want to kill me Usopp?"

"I'll bet!" Zoro said.

"Yeah me too" Franky said.

"Yohohoho, I believe in you Luffy-san! If you decided on something then you can do it. You'll give me the panties, right?"

"Sanji you in?" Luffy asked ignoring Brook's demand.

Sanji looked between them in disbelief, and then he closed his eyes and inhaled then exhaled. He felt rage build inside him. "YOU ARE ACTUALLY BETTING ON NAMI-SAN!?" he threw a chair to where Luffy was sitting, but Luffy got up before it him and made a run for the door. The door wasn't opening and Sanji was getting closer so he kicked the door open and made a run for his life.

"LUFFY YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" Sanji yelled and followed Luffy out of the kitchen.

The guys followed them out of the kitchen. Nami looked at them and sighed, she had heard Sanji's outburst and saw him following Luffy. She guessed she can't have a calm night on this ship. Robin watched Sanji follow Luffy, but she saw something in Sanji's eyes. He was furious; it was like he's really mad this time. She wondered what the guys had talked about in the dining area.

Luffy ran and ran, but it was pointless, eventually Sanji would catch him. He was on the ship after all, it's not like he'll throw himself off board into the ocean. He was dumb but not suicidal. He entered the man's quarter, Sanji entered just after him. The guys followed them in and Zoro closed the door.

Robin furrowed her brows '_what are they up to?' _she thought. She was the curious type so, of course, she grew an eye and an ear on the wall of the guys' room.

She saw Luffy pinned to the floor and Sanji on top of him. Zoro and Usopp were trying to remove him but he pushed them both.

"Hey Sanji come on, what are you gonna lose?" she heard Luffy ask _'Lose? What's he talking about?'_

"Shut up stupid rubber! This is just against my principles!" she saw Sanji yell in his face still pinning him to the ground.

"Hey Sanji come on, this is Luffy we're talking about! There's no way he'll be able to do it!" she saw Zoro approach Sanji to try to pull him off their captain.

"Yeah Sanji let's bet! We have nothing to lose!" she heard Usopp say '_So it's a bet huh? But about what?'_

"Yohohoho! But I believe in Luffy-san! If he said he'll do it so that means he will"

"Brook I understand your feelings, when it comes to fights you can say so, but this is a different thing"

"Oi Zoro, I'm right here you know?" she saw Luffy pout _'how cute'_

"Sanji bro let him do it! It's really not like he'll succeed anyway."

"I'm right here guys!" Luffy protested.

She saw Sanji sigh and then he got up and helped Luffy up "only three days Luffy starting tomorrow, after that you'll pass up dinner for 5 days"

"What! You wanna kill me?! I said two days!"

"That's my bet! But if you win, which won't happen, but if somehow you did, I'll…. Let me think…. I'LL GIVE YOU NOTHING! YOU'LL ALREADY HAVE SOMETHING INCREDIBLE!" _'Why is Sanji mad again?'_

"Hai… whatever you say."

"Well since we're doing crazy things anyway, so let me say this, if you win Luffy I'll play tag with you and Usopp" she saw Zoro laugh after he said that.

"Hey Zoro, you better be prepared, don't underestimate me" Luffy smirked "I'll do it and you'll see! You'll all see! Just like I'll be the Pirate King, I'll do this to! It should be a piece of cake!" Luffy laughed and ran out of the room _'What are they up to?'_

The eye and ear Robin grew on their wall disappeared. Robin looked at Nami who was reading a book and eating desert, then she continued reading her own book.

Zoro knew that look on Luffy's face, he was confident, Zoro started to think about if Luffy actually won, he'll have to play tag with him and Usopp. Why did he have to blabber too much?

"That bastard better not hurt Nami-san's feelings" Sanji muttered as he lit a cancer stick and inhaled to the top of his lungs.

"Who are you betting on Zoro?" Usopp asked.

"Well not on Luffy that's for sure!" he sighed "How much?"

"10 000 bellies!" exclaimed Usopp "I'm betting on Nami! There's no way Luffy will win!" he extended a hand holding the money and threw it on the small table that was in the room.

"I'm with Mugiwara" Franky threw the same amount of money on the same table.

"I'm on Luffy-san's side!" Brook stated doing the same as the other two.

Zoro pulled out his money and put it on the table. "Oi Zoro, that's more than 10 000!"

"I know" he smirked "I'm making thing more interesting" he replied to Usopp.

"That's SUPERR!"

"Shut it you idiots!" seethed Sanji glaring at them.

"You're not gonna bet?"

"Fuck no!"

"He's afraid of losing" Zoro teased.

"I'm not afraid!" Sanji defended.

"Just think of it as game, a race with time!" Zoro added.

"You think Luffy's gonna win this thing?" Usopp questioned.

"Hell no!" he replied without hesitation.

"Then, why not? It's an easy way for you to gain money" Usopp stated.

Silence filled the room, Sanji let out of puff of smoke from his mouth "I don't care, I'm not doing it" he finally replied and left the room for the deck. They shrugged and Usopp collected the money and put it in a box for later use.

Sanji walked out in deck, Luffy was playing tag with Chopper. He looked up and saw that Robin was staring at him, but she looked away when he looked at her. '_Huh, to think that Robin-chan and Franky were together all this time' _he chuckled to himself and walked toward the rail and leaned on it staring at the vast ocean in front of him. '_The Grand Line sure is a weird place'_

* * *

**Yeah I have no idea how the betting thing goes so meh whatever! Give me feedback, I guarantee you that there will be smut in the next parts that's why this fic is rated M. Sorry for the OCC, but to begin with, the story is already based on something OCC; Luffy would never ask this question.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys! I am so happy! I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter ;_;**

**Special thanks to LunaMoonlight100 who offered his/her help :3 and thanks to all who reviewed :D I was surprised to see that some of you commented on me being a pervert. I was like huh so there is someone who read the author's note?**

* * *

_Day 1_

Luffy fidgeted on his place waiting for breakfast. He barely slept last night so he was up early, even earlier than Sanji. His leg popped up and down, his face was red from thinking. He started tapping his fingers on the table and fastened his leg's popping making a great deal of noise which annoyed the blonde cook "Oi teme! What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked the rubber captain who only froze in response. Was his malaise so obvious? The captain asked himself. He was worried, anxious, troubled, nervous and restless. Yes all those stuff had the same fucking meaning but it was true. Luffy really didn't have a clue on how to get Nami to fuck him. Wasn't it backwards? Wasn't the male who's supposed to do the fucking? So the right thing to say was; how to get Nami to let him fuck her?

Of course he wasn't going to tell Sanji that he was disturbed about the whole thing, that'll mean he lost the bet. Wasn't a bet like a challenge? Yes! Luffy would accept the challenge, and would show them all, that he can do it! Yes he can, but the question was how? **How?** His face got red again; both his legs started popping up and down shaking the table which caused another racket, irritating the cook once more.

"GAHH!" Luffy hollered frustrated. His bumping stopped, and he quickly replaced it with banging his head on the table, over and over and over again. What happened to the confidence he had? Didn't he say yesterday that it was a piece of cake? Boy he was wrong!

Sanji's eye twitched as he heard the clutter the captain was causing. What was wrong with him? Was he so hungry that it drove him crazy? The blonde could no longer withstand this noise, so he turned around, walked to Luffy, grabbed him and threw him out of the kitchen.

"And stay out!" he ordered before smacking the door shut. Luffy sighed. Why was this so hard? _'Well, I brought this to myself' _he thought and looked up to see Nami tending her tangerine grove. He didn't notice he was staring at her but she did. And to her surprise, she blushed. Why was she blushing? It was Luffy for fuck's sake, the goofball that devours tones of meat in a heartbeat. Why would she feel embarrassed from his gaze? Well simply because she was madly in love with that same goofball that saved her life countless times; she was grateful for that. He made her feel special in his own way- even if he wasn't aware of it.

She didn't remember how or when did she realize her love for this idiot captain, but once she did she couldn't deny it. He was charming-in his own way. Dozing in her thoughts, the red haired navigator didn't notice that Luffy had left his position and was now standing behind her.

"Nami!" he called startling her.

"Ah!" she yelped and turned around facing him, just to find his face inches away from her own. Her cheeks were hot again as she blushed once more. But it happened too fast he didn't notice because soon he felt pain on his head from the punch he received from the violent woman standing next to him "Baka! You scared me!" she scolded him "What do you want?"

"Oww" he whined "that hurt you know?"

"Yes I do! I intended to hurt you!"

"Meany!" he pulled his tongue out childishly. She hit him again "Oww! Stop it!" he pleaded.

"Don't call me Meany! Now tell me what you want before I change my mind and don't listen to you!"

'_Damn it! This is exactly why I wanted Robin! Nami can be moody, mean, bossy but cute at the same time!_' he gasped at his own thought. He thought Nami was cute? He knew she was hot. She gave him a boner a few times, but cute was always something different, right? You gotta like the girl to call her cute, right? Did he like Nami? "Uh… well… hum… Sanji kicked me out of the kitchen so I thought I'd come and bother you instead!" '_Stupid! Why did you say bother?_'

"Bother me you say?" she asked in low quiet deathly tone. Luffy panicked and backed away. She readied her fist to beat the living shit out of him. She didn't care how much she loved him; he was going to get it. But clumsy Luffy had to be clumsy; he tripped on nothing and fell on his back. Nami, who was approaching him, tripped on him and fell with him to the floor, which caused their lips to accidently lock together.

_And that started it all…_

Nami's breasts were pressing on Luffy's bare chest. She was wearing a biking top, so he could almost feel her as if she was naked. So naturally she gave him a boner. She was between his legs, and felt his hardness on her core making her want him more. She knew she was supposed to hold those thoughts back but, the situation she was in wasn't really helping. Both their eyes were wide in shock as they processed what just happened in their minds.

Luffy was the first to react, this was his chance- he wasn't going to lose the bet. He smirked and wrapped his right hand around her tiny waist to pull her closer to him, while the other hand pushed her head further as he kissed her deeply. Nami was still not processing, she let him roll her over so that he was on top; he pinned her to the ground, her legs between his knees. She allowed him to attack her lips fiercely, his tongue invading her mouth with harshness. He stopped to look at her, she was flushed and her eyes were hooded, a small smile was formed on her lips _'so she likes this, eh?'_

"Luffy what are you do…" she was caught off as he licked her lips and smiled to her.

He hushed her and made a wet path of kisses all the way pass her chin and going to her ear, making her shudders with new sensation. She definitely needed to change her panties now. She gasped as she felt him bite her neck and suck on it leaving small red marks. He trailed down to her collar bone making her moan in pleasure. He kept going down until he reached the space between her breasts. He stopped and blew cold air on her skin sending shivers down her spine. He got back to her mouth to give it attention while she gladly welcomed his tongue in her mouth again and let out some muffled moans…

Usopp decided to come out on deck after he woke up. Once out, he saw the passionate scene and raised both eyebrows surprised. "Oi Zorooo! I think we're losing the bet!" he called to the swordsman who just exited the man's room.

Zoro looked up only to see what confirmed the sniper's statement "That monster!" he muttered to himself "We're not sure yet!" he replied to Usopp. They were only making out-that wasn't the bet.

Nami snapped back to reality when she heard Zoro's and Usopp's voices, she didn't really get what they said but the last thing she wanted was for them to see what was happening. She quickly pushed Luffy off her without any hesitation "Whoa! What the…?" he exclaimed as he saw her run to the observation room¹. He was disappointed and unsatisfied. How could she stop now when all the fun just started? He grunted and got up to follow her but was stopped by Sanji's declaration for breakfast. It can wait, now was feeding time.

Nami entered the observation room and closed the door quickly behind. She leaned on it and slowly sat on the floor breathing heavily. _What just happened?_ She asked herself. She didn't notice that Robin was in the room with her, so when the older girl called her name, Nami screamed really loudly which confused the archeologist.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

Nami kept staring at Robin like an idiot. Robin put the book, she was previously reading, aside and got up and walked toward the now weird navigator. For some reason, when Nami saw Robin approaching her, she panicked. She tried to back away but she was already leaning against the door so there was no place to back away to. («-lel this sentence is just… lel) Robin raised an eyebrow at the red head's behavior. She opened her mouth to say something but Nami shouted shutting her up.

"Nothing happened! It was an accident!" she spoke really fast and she sounded nervous. Nami gasped and covered her mouth with her hand "I didn't say anything and you didn't hear anything!" she stated confident and got up to leave, a signal that meant the end of discussion. Robin actually didn't care; she would more than happy to ignore what just happened. She didn't even know what was going on to begin with. She watched as Nami left the room and shrugged. Having heard Sanji call for breakfast earlier she headed to the dining area.

Everyone was sitting in their usual seats safe for Robin and Nami. Sanji didn't let anyone touch the food until the ladies were here. Minutes later Robin marched in. Sanji thought Nami would enter behind her but he was wrong. He asked Robin where Nami was who only shrugged in response.

Sanji glared at Luffy before leaving the room as if daring him to touch the food before he came back. The blond cook knocked at the women's room door only to be greeted with silence.

"Nami-swan breakfast is ready~!"

"Sanji-kun sorry but I'm not hungry!" she lied. She didn't want to face Luffy yet. Sanji invited her again and he kept insisting that she come and eat until she hit him and yelled at him for bothering her.

Sanji came back to the kitchen moping, a dark aura surrounding him "You can eat…" he murmured sadly. Zoro analyzed his appearance and concluded one thing; Nami hit Sanji. Zoro couldn't help but laugh. The cook snapped out of his state "Shitty marimo what's so funny?"

"Uruse… where is she?" he smirked.

"She didn't want to eat!" he exclaimed dramatically holding a hand close to his chest "Why is it that my beloved Nami-san doesn't want to eat my food?" he started moping again.

"Must be that time of the month…" suggested Zoro who only got stares in response. Even Luffy stopped eating and stared at him. _'Actually that might be a problem…'_ Luffy thought.

"I don't see what does this has to do with her not wanting to eat" Usopp stated.

"Actually the girls in this phase have some changes in their hormones; they can be really sensitive and moody." Robin, the expert, explained.

"That's right!" Chopper, the doctor, confirmed before everyone went back to eating.

The day went on normally if you call normal that Nami hasn't come out of her room yet. Even after the desperate tries of the blond cook who only got hit each time. It was 4:23 pm and Nami still didn't come out. Robin decided to "investigate" about the situation.

"Nami-chan! What's wrong?" she asked sitting on her bed, the navigator facing her.

"N-nothing!"

"Come on we're friends, you know you can tell me anything!" she smiled encouraging the younger to talk.

"Really it's nothing!"

"Nami stop lying! _This_ isn't _nothing_!" she said pointing at her "Why won't you tell me? I tell you anything! I even told you about me and Franky!"

"I still don't get what you see in him…" Nami shook her head. But who was she to talk? Anyone who'd see Luffy eating will run away not even looking back. Robin wasn't affected by the comment; she liked Franky and he liked her back. That's what matters to her. Nami sighed defeated by the intense stare she was receiving from her older friend "It's Luffy…"

Zoro was having his daily nap peacefully on the deck until his selfish captain woke him up very rudely; by kicking his face. They were now leaning on the railing having some 'deep bro talk' as Luffy liked to call it.

"Zoro do you really think Nami is in "That time of the month" thing?" he asked quoting with his fingers.

Zoro shrugged "Why do you care?"

"This could be a problem for me" he had a straight face.

"Why would…. Oooooohhh" Zoro understood what his friend meant. He smirked "Will this stop you?" he teased

"Ew Zoro! Seriously would you do it if you were me?" he exclaimed disgusted.

"No" he answered really fast not giving it a second thought.

"Shut up then!" Zoro laughed in response.

"I'm glad to know you won't do it… I really hope it's the case stated above. I want you to lose, cause after what I saw this morning, I actually thought you'd win this thing"

Luffy gasped "You want me to lose!? Do you want me deprived from dinner that badly? Or is it because of the tag playing thing?" he poked the swordsman. Zoro shivered remembering that. Luffy hugged Zoro rubbing their cheeks together "Aww but I always wanted to play tag with you Zoro~"

"Let go!"

"No!"

"I feel awkward!"

"That just means you're alive!"

"What the… Luffy let go!"

"Hahaha Noo!"

* * *

(1): The observation is near the tangerine groves. I don't really know how you get to it, so I'm assuming there's a door and Nami used that door.

**Sorry if the ending was kinda... wat? but I wanted to add a ZoLu moment... I just love those two ;_;**

**If there is some OCC I ****apologize, just please don't point it out. I already know ;-;**


End file.
